Cold Kiss
by yomegagurl01
Summary: A blue haired heiress runs away only to be saved by a certain black haired samurai, but what trouble has she brought upon him?
1. Chapter 1

**_Cold Kiss_**

She stood there, staring off into the dark of night, staring at the stars as they glowed and as the moon made a glowing silhouette upon her garden outside. It was just starting to become the winter season again, cold and frozen.

Slowly, she opened the sliding door connected from her bedroom to outside. The blue haired heiress stepped softly upon the outside deck, clad in a white kimono with a deep red obi wrapped around her perfect waist. As she exhaled, she could clearly see her breath, since it was getting to be that time of year when the plants froze and the ground was covered in frost.

The young woman licked her cherry lipstick and remained gazing upon the night sky. She felt so trapped in a world that she didn't even belong in. The heiress of a king and queen, whom ruled the southern part of the Kyushu island of Japan. She wanted adventure, excitement, and definitely did not want to become the proper lady figure of an arranged marriage. Oh, too late! She was: to Prince Yamcha, whose family bloodline has ruled the Northern part of Kyushu for ages. A growl erupted from her throat as she remembered the conversation between her parents as they told her about the wedding.

"It's the best thing for you, dear. Yamcha is handsome, strong, and will be a perfect provider for you." Her mother chided.

"Especially since our kingdoms will combine and we will finally be in charge of the whole island of Kyushu." King Kinushu, her father, added.

Slowly, she let out a long and heavy sigh. Was it really the best for her? Her mother was right. Yamcha is handsome and would provide her with everything she could possibly need. But was it what she wanted? What did she want? Back to the issue about adventure. In her dreams, she wanted a strong samurai to sweep her off her feet when she is in trouble, riding off into the sunset.

"Forget it! It's never going to happen! Get that through your head." She solemnly said quietly to herself. "You need to grow up and stop living in fairy tales."

After finally giving into the war within herself, the young lady made her way back into her room quietly and climbed into her warm, comfy bed, falling into a world of endless adventure and the mystery samurai who would some day save her from this prison.

* * *

A sudden noise in the distant disturbed the deep sleeper from his slumber. Quickly, he grabbed the sword lying beside him. He leapt to his feet; his eyes scanning the dark area for a sudden movement while his ears began searching for any noise indicating the owner of the sound. After what seemed like hours, the lonely wanderer put down his sword and attempted to return to his sleep.

The crisp cold however had kept him from achieving this task. After trying to get back to sleep for some time, he decided his efforts were fruitless and he immediately ceased. Slowly, he sat up, rubbing his thinly clothed arms and cupped his hand together by his mouth, blowing warm air upon them, trying to keep them from going numb. While he was trying to warm his body up, he looked around and absorbed his surroundings.

It appeared to be a field, basically in the middle of nowhere. Hardly any trees were present but in the distant he could just barely hear the crash of waves. Putting his hands down by his sides, supporting himself, he just now noticed how frozen the ground was. Great, just what he needs, winter to set in. That came quicker than he thought.

Looking up at the crisp night sky, the moon and the stars were the only light that provided his eyes to see. He began to think about his life. What was the purpose? What exactly was he here to accomplish? He is officially the loneliest person in the universe and wandering around creation by himself isn't helping. He sighed as he gave in thinking that if he had a family, had a home, a village, anything to go back to, he wouldn't be on the run from the world. But he doesn't have any of those things. He has no one. Not even parents. Well, if he did, he has no clue where they are. He has no memories of them but only vague images. He doesn't even remember knowing them. They disappeared when he was only a babe.

Suddenly, a snort to his left startled him from his thoughts. He looked over to find his black stallion had too awoken from his sleep. A grin spread across his face as he got to feet and walked over to his only family in the world. The young man patted the horse's black fur.

"You know, I don't need anyone else. I'm fine just like this." The black haired man whispered to his companion. After saying it, he wanted to take it back. Actually, no, he wasn't fine like this. He needed another human being by his side. A woman who would care and comfort him. Like the one in his dreams. Fuck all this wandering shit, he wanted to just relax, marry someone rich, and spend the rest of his life in luxury.

After a while of standing next to his stallion, his eyes began to become drowsy and his sleepy side decided to kick in. Sliding down the tree that he was leaning on, he sat upon the frozen ground not caring anymore. His eyelids became heavy and slowly the faint light of the stars and moon dimmed out into nothing. Then, appeared the young and beautiful woman of his dreams.

* * *

What did you think? Don't like it? Let me know! I can take criticism. Also, this was kind of a spur of the moment thing so if the text is kind of weird, it'll be better in the next chapters.

Oh, about Fayt, I will continue to work on it and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get the chapter that I promised up. My computer has been down for awhile so hopefully before the holidays start, I will be updated!

Review please!

Yomegagurl01


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The Engagement_**

She awoke the next morning to the sound of her maids bustling about her room, picking up the clothes thrown on the floor and straightening out her many objects that lay scattered around the room.

After deciding that she wasn't going to get much more sleep, she pushed herself up into a sitting position upon her bed with a sigh. When one of the maids heard this, she quickly turned her attention to where the young heiress sat perched, an irritated look upon her lovely face. The maid gave a smirk, "Finally sleeping beauty. You know Yamcha is coming to visit you today, so time to get up!" she laughed, throwing her dust rag at Bulma's head. The princess caught it with little effort, giggling to herself as she flung it back. "Argh! As you wish, Chi Chi. Hey, aren't I supposed to be the one who gives the orders?" She returned with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, the young maid left the room to prepare the bath. Meanwhile, the rest of the maids helped her strip down (even though she disapproved) as she walked over to where her bath awaited her.

* * *

He awoke with a startle as he realized it was just his horse nudging him gently with its nose. With a sigh of relief, Vegeta reached out petting the soft, black nuzzle. After what he assumed was a few minutes, he stopped and leaned back, using his hands to support him as he looked up at the sky. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon with little clouds blocking its way.

Slowly, he got to his feet, dusting himself off and began to pack up all of his stuff. As he bent down to roll up the blanket, an arrow shot by his ear and hit the tree of which is horse was tied up to. Quickly turning into the direction of which it came from, he discovered two men riding up to where he was. Squinting his eyes, Vegeta saw that he recognized these guys and put his sword away reluctantly.

"We finally tracked you down, Vegeta. Lord Frieza wants his money or your life, whichever you can give to him first." The greasy-looking solider barked out, and then gave an evil grin – showing off his dirty and yellow teeth. Vegeta wanted to puke at the very sight of him but somehow held it in and kept his gaze. "Tell him I'll get it to him soon. I promise." Vegeta answered, never breaking eye contact.

The solider eyed him up with a frown then scolded back, "How much more time are we to give you? Frieza wants it NOW!" Vegeta stood his ground, hardening his gaze as he replied, "You tell Frieza to meet with me himself and not to send anymore pathetic goons to do the work for him." With that being said, Vegeta climbed upon his horse and quickly rode off in the opposite direction, leaving the solider gaping in the distance.

* * *

"OUCH!" The blue-haired princess shouted, lifting a hand to where her hand was being pulled violently in attempts to make it look halfway presentable. "Not so hard Chi, that hurts!" She complained, gazing at herself in the mirror with a scowl on her face.

"Well, quit moving and we'll get this done sooner!" Chi Chi retorted, still tugging at the blue locks of hair. "I want you to look somewhat nice for the prince. Now hold still…" She trailed off as she pulled harder on another lock of hair, trying to form it into a bun on top of the princess's head.

Giving up, Bulma folded her arms in a pouting formation, still glancing at the mirror when she responded, "Yamcha won't care what my hair will look like anyways. He'll be staring at my ass or my chest."

The dark-haired servant let out a giggle then quickly recovered saying, "Now now Bulma, behave yourself." She managed to say, still with a grin on her face.

"But it's true!" Bulma argued, grinning herself as well.

"Well…" Chi Chi trailed off, then triumphantly stood back, gazing at 'the masterpiece'. "Finished!" She shouted excitedly.

"Ugh finally!" Bulma grumbled as she stood up, then taking a glance at the mirror her mouth dropped slightly. The hair was 'piled' atop her head, curls loosely hung from the bun as two light blue chopsticks painted with flowers were stabbed inside. "Chi, it's beautiful!" Bulma gasped and quickly gave her friend a hug. Chi Chi gave a smirk and replied, "Of course its good! I did it." Bulma rolled her eyes playfully as Chi Chi gave her a shove out the door "Get moving before the prince decides to leave!" Bulma quickly ran out the door turning around and sticking out her tongue then waved as she parted.

* * *

"Princess Bulma, you look astounding!" Prince Yamcha said, taking her hand and kissing it eagerly. The heiress blushed and nodded as a 'thank you', then turned to take his arm as he lead her to the dining room, all the while thinking. She knew he was going to propose tonight, in front of her and her parents, but was she ready?

_'Of course I am!'_ She thought angrily, but then again, _was this the life she wanted?_ There is that question again, she cursed. '_Stop living in fantasy world. You're never going to meet a samurai!'_ She scolded herself.

Finally she realized that they had arrived in the dining room and quicker than she thought. She gave Yamcha an elegant smile as he pulled her chair out for her then seated himself next to her. Bulma glanced across the table at few other guests that were seated then at her parents, whom were seated on at one end of the table and the other at the other end.

It was dead silent and an eerie silence crept through the room, making it extremely uncomfortable for everyone, especially for Bulma. "Well, let's get started." Bulma's mother said, smiling giddily as food started to arrive carried by servants.

* * *

Dinner went by quick and easy, thank the gods, and now the night was coming to an end as guests began getting drowsy. Bulma let out a sigh of relief when she thought Yamcha had possibly forgotten about the engagement. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him stand up walking slowly over to her. _'Damn it! Too soon to tell!'_ She cursed as she saw him getting down to one knee. Turning slightly in her chair, she managed a small, fake-innocent smile.

"Bulma Brief. Daughter of King Kinushu and Queen Sayuri; do you take me, Prince Yamcha to be your husband?" He said taking her hand.

Time stopped. _Funny how that happens when you don't expect it to_ she thought. Glancing around, she noticed the eager smiles on her parents' faces as well as the unknown guests, whom were leanly slightly over the table to get a closer look. She knew that if she refused him, her father would be furious as well as her mother. Who knows? They might even disown her as a daughter, where she would be forced to would as a servant or even a slave. No, she couldn't let that happen. All her of luxuries and riches, gone.

Slowly, she turned her attention back to the man now knelt before her, a worried look now forming on his brow and face. Her smile returned to her face as quickly as it had left and she took his hand in hers as well. "Of course I will." She said excitedly, as Yamcha got to his feet and picked her up, swinging her joyfully around the room.

The guests now were also standing as well as her parents, all looking extremely pleased and clapping excitedly for the new couple.

* * *

After all the guests had left and her parents were retiring off to bed, Bulma walked Yamcha to the door after what seemed like the longest night of her life. Turning to his new fiancé, he smiled "Bulma, you have made me the happiest man in the world. We will live together, have kids together, and rule together for ever and ever and be the happiest people on the whole face of the earth." He said joyfully, kissing her lightly on the stunned heiress's cheek then departed, waving in the distance as he hopped onto his white horse and rode away.

Taking a step back, she leaned against the wall, sliding slowly down then threw her face into her hands. 'What have I done…'

* * *

Hey! It's me again! Long time, no see, I know! Soooo sorry about not updating, slight writer's block but now, I'm getting really into the story and I have it all planned out so hopefully I will start getting these chapters out again as soon as next week… _hopefully_! Also, the context or whatever you might wanna call it might seem a bit off but I was having a rough time writing the beginning of this so just ignore it and I promise the next chapter will be better, more exciting, and hopefully longer. And one more thing, thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys/gals keep me going and thanx for sticking with me even though I'm lazy (hehe ) and take forever when it comes to updating. Keep reviewing!

Have a good holiday break!

_Yomegagurl01_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Lonely Rider**_

"Ok Princess, rise and shine! You don't need THAT much beauty sleep." The servant girl and close friend said, more towards herself as she strode into the princess's room. "Come come! We have much to do today…" She trailed off as she reached the bed only to find that the princess had still not awakened or even for that matter, had not even moved an inch.

"Bulma?" Chi Chi questioned slowly making her way cautiously towards the bed and peeling back the bed sheet, only to find that in place of her blue-haired friend, she found a stack of pillows.

"What…" She trailed off again, getting more and more worried by the second as she scanned the room for any sign of a break-in and/or struggle. She found none but instead found a piece of white parchment, lying on top of the bed stand, held down by a marble paperweight.

Quickly, she snatched the paper, reading and re-reading the note, still not believing her eyes.

_Dear Chi,_

_I know by now that you are in my room, trying to get me up but as you can see, I am long gone. I cannot take the pressure anymore of marrying a man whom I've had no chance to see if I really LOVED him. I know that mother and father will be severely angry with me and how I have been acting – it is not princess like – I can hear them now. That is why I am leaving this place and searching for something to call my own 'life' and not a fake one that I have been living. _

_I will miss you but I promise you, you will see me again…_

_So much love,_

_Bulma_

_Ps: Tell mother and father that I love them and to understand my decision._

Tears formed at the image of her beloved best friend now leaving her. But not for good right? She said she would be back. She folded the parchment note delicately, tucking the letter firmly into her deep violet obi, then setting out to tell the king and queen.

She of course, was not looking forward to this.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE RAN AWAY!" King Kinushu shouted, making both Chi Chi and his wife jump in surprise. After no reply from neither of them, he grunted and returned his cold gaze back to read the letter for the fifth time.

"I-I don't understand…" The king looked up again but this time was much calmer and caring. Tears began to form at the corner of his eyes when he stared at his wife, she too showing the grief on her face. "I thought she WANTED to get married to Yamcha." This time the king looked directly at Chi Chi, as if expecting she would know something he didn't and he wanted answers.

The servant girl shrugged her shoulders and simply replied the best answer she could give, "She wanted a life of her own and did not want the pressure of being a princess no longer."

The king let out an exhausted sigh as he nodded slowly then turned to take his wife out for some fresh air. The queen accepted and quickly wiped away the tears that were running freely down her pale-stricken face.

* * *

"Well, she couldn't have gone too far. You know how high maintenance she is, dear." The king said softly to his wife, in hopes of lightening the mood. His wife nodded her head in agreement, and waited for him to go and to get to the point of this conversation. "So, if I were to send out my top men, they would be able to find her within days and bring her back here – safe and sound." He finished the sentence with a prideful grin, already eager at the idea of having his beautiful daughter back within the palace walls.

The queen shook her head, warily. "You have no men at the moment. They are either guarding/patrolling the land or they are up in the North, with Prince Yamcha's family."

King Kinushu thought about this for a moment, taking a break from their walk in the gardens, and residing down upon a stone bench, patting the seat next to him for his wife. "You're right." He finally spoke, giving a slight sigh along with his words. "We have no one good enough that knows the land well enough."

As he continued thinking, the queen suddenly saw a dark and lonely man, moving across the horizon on a black horse. She continued to stare and noticed that the man appeared to be in no rush. Quickly, she got up and began walking into a quick stride that turned into a run. Gathering up her dress, she began to shout at the dark figure, hoping he would hear her and stop.

"Well what about-" The king turned to his wife to be met with an empty seat sitting next to him on the bench. Getting to his feet, he scanned the distance to find her galloping off to greet – what was this? Or should I say: Who was this?

More confused then ever, he too began at a run to meet up his wife.

* * *

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

Vegeta looked around, very dazed of what was happening, but saw that a woman was chasing him down.

Almost annoyed, he pulled the reins, signaling his horse to stop. He waited another few seconds before the woman ran up to him, out of breath and wearing what looked like a CROWN! After a few minutes, she still was showing no signs of halting from her panting and he was starting to get bored. "Madam, if you do not need anything, I shall be on my way-"

"No…" She gave one last pant and looked up into the stranger's eyes. "Please don't go."

"Sayuri! Sayuri!" Both turned to meet a shorter looking man, who too was wearing a crown. "What are you doing, Sayuri?" The man asked eagerly, staring at what appeared to be his wife. She did not answer but returned her gaze to the dark stranger, whom still sat perched upon his horse.

"And who are you?" The king asked, slightly appalled that the man did not get off of his horse to give a bow. He scanned the man's appearance, taking in everything. The foreign dark man was not wearing a kimono, but rather darkened robes – like a black color, tied together with what looked to be a red rope or belt.

"If you are done staring at me, I would like to be on my way…" Vegeta growled out, now annoyed of this whole situation.

The king looked up at the man to discover a scowl now appearing on his face. "Well I don't quite know _why _my wife stopped you but we shall be on our way then…" He tried to grab his wife's arm in attempt to drag her back to the castle only to find her wiggle her way out, still in awe at her 'last hope'.

"Look, I don't know who you are but if you could give me a few moments of your time to explain myself, I would really appreciate it." She said, looking up into his eyes, pleading for his time.

The lone rider looked into her pleading eyes, the ones that now held tears running freely down her face. He slowly nodded, sighing before looking back out in the distance then turning his gaze back to the woman before him.

"Thank you. Anyways, I was just hoping to ask you a favor-"

"Nope. Don't do favors! I have places to go and people to see-" He slyly lied, turning away from him and starting to fumble with the reins. "Some other time…" He said coldly and gave a soft click with his tongue to get his horse started.

"No please! Wait!" She grabbed the reins of the horse to keep it from running off from her.

"Woman! I am getting very irritated now so if-"

"Don't you dare answer to the queen that way!" Shouted the king, now joining his wife who held up a hand to silence him, signaling that she could handle this herself.

Vegeta quickly turned his attention back to the couple who stood before him. '_Queen_?' He thought confused. With a heavy sigh, he turned back to the queen and nodded for her to continue what she wanted of him.

"My daughter – our daughter, has run away on us and I was looking for someone to find her and bring her back home safe and sound."

"And how does this concern me? I don't do charity work." He spoke, a hint of boredom in his voice as he waited for her response.

"Well, I-uh, hmmm…" She turned back to her husband who shrugged his shoulders. "Name your price."

"Now your talking…" Vegeta said, a smirk appearing on his gorgeous face.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Sorry, it's short! But I tried hard on this one! I had about 75 done about a week after chapter 2 came out then finals came and well… yadda yadda yadda! You've heard all my excuses before If this chapter sux, I am completely sorry, I have had sooo many distractions so if something doesn't seem right – again, I'm sorry!

Thank you to my awesome reviewers! You reviews make me get up in the morning! Hehehe! I enjoy reading every single one – so thanks again!

Keep reviewing and keep reading!

Hope you like the story so far!

I will try my hardest to get this in hopefully before July 4th

Later then,

**_Yomegagurl01_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The Encounter**_

* * *

"What? You are telling me that my bride-to-be is missing! GONE?" Prince Yamcha shouted to his servants and guards whom were gathered before him.

"We don't know too much about the situation yet sir. All we heard is that she is missing. The cause and the place are still unknown – whether she'd be kidnapped or ran away-"

"No, she would never run away. What reason would she have?" The prince said instantly, shaking his head before collapsing his face into his hands. "I just want to know if she is safe or not and what has happened."

"We are doing the best we can sir." Another guard spoke up, slightly throwing his hands into the air as if to surrender.

"Bring her back to me and do not rest until it is done."

* * *

"What have I gotten myself into now?" Vegeta moaned as he leaned over his horse, which was walking quite slowly. "How am I supposed to know where that fucking princess has gone?" A scowl appeared on his face and he suddenly wondered why he had taken the job.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an arrow shot out of nowhere and hit him in the left upper arm.

"FUCK!" He screamed, clamping his right hand over the wound. Vegeta winced as he held the throbbing soar. "Argh!" He was seriously pissed now and jerked his head to the direction from where the arrow came to find that 3 people were riding up to him. He would have bolted out of there but found that he knew the people.

With a growl, he took out his sleek sword and prepared for a fight. Quickly, Vegeta hopped off of his horse and ran over to meet the bastards that dared injure him.

When he got a closer look at them, he found that it wasn't some more of Frieza's men – it was Frieza himself followed by 2 of his top men.

Vegeta instantly slowed his run and cursed underneath his breath. "Ah shit." He looked down at the ground for a moment before sheathing back his sword and waited for them to come.

"Ah Vegeta, so nice to see you again." Frieza spoke with a smirk appearing on his lips, looking down at the glaring dark warrior before him. "About the arrow, we had to get your attention some way or another."

The other 2 soldiers began to snicker as Frieza hopped off his horse to face Vegeta. "Now, I heard that you wanted to see me in person. Well, here I am. What is it that you wanted?"

"I have your money." Vegeta said bluntly, now rubbing his injured arm.

"Really? Fantastic." Frieza said, clapping his hands together and he turned to the other soldiers, who joined in the laughing. "Well? Where is it?"

"Well, I don't have it _with _me. But I will get it to you soon-"

"Oh I've heard this before. Vegeta, how many times do I have to say this: I want my money and I want it fucking now!" He shouted, now irritated and growing more and more annoyed by this whole situation. "I'll find you again in one week's time. One." He held up his pointer finger. "And you better have it by then – no more delays otherwise, well, let's just say you don't want to hear the details." He gave a sly grin at the last part.

Vegeta slowly nodded, gazing once again at the ground.

"And just so you think I'm serious-" Before Vegeta had to time react, Frieza grabbed the arrow, still sticking out of Vegeta's arm, twisted it fiercely before yanking it out.

Vegeta let out a cry before falling to his knees. He squeezed his eyes shut painfully and held his arm protectively, now feeling the blood ooze through his fingers and down his arm.

"That was your warning." Frieza growled, looking down at Vegeta before climbing on top of his horse and riding off into dusk, his men close by his side.

* * *

"Well here's your adventure, Bulma. Now what?" She said angrily to herself, as she hugged her freezing cold body. Her natural red lips began to tremble as she looked around, finally realizing that it was turning dusk.

She was in the middle of a dark, dense forest and was of course, lost. With a heavy moan, she collapsed her cold body upon a dead and fallen tree laying on the frost covered ground. "Damn its cold." She said bitterly, staring off into the sunset as it descended into the mountains.

"I need to keep moving…" The princess sighed, quickly yanking her body up and starting once again on her journey. "I'll just keep going straight. I'm bound to end up somewhere…"

And so the heiress kept walking slowly, trudging her way through the curving pathways of the dark forests, cuddling her body the whole way. "I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea." She groaned, now seeing her breath as the moonlight shown down her. "I need to find shelter, otherwise I'm gonna freeze to death."

Looking around, her beautiful blue eyes found an opening to what looked like a small dug out that resembled a cave. "Perfect." A smile graced her lips as she jogged over to the entrance and rested her beat and tired body upon a smooth rock located within.

The beautiful blue-haired woman crossed her arms and gently rested her head against them. Her eye lids felt as they were tied to 100-pound weights and she graciously closed her eyes and began her deep slumber.

* * *

Four days have passed and there was still no sign of this so called 'princess'.

Vegeta wandered around aimlessly, his eyes scanning anything that moved. "Dammit! Where is she?" He let out a growl as he squeezed the sides of his horse with his heels, signaling for him to go faster.

He had been stuck in this forest for the past three days and was starting to get a headache. Personally, everything to him looked the same. Or was he going in circles? "DAMMIT!" Vegeta screamed, fiercely pulling on the reins. He was beyond annoyed and now becoming very irritated.

The sun shown down him, making him wince as he looked up to try and determine what time it was. "It's almost noon…" He sighed, his stomach growling. Hesitantly, he hopped off his horse, tying the reins to the nearest tree.

After that was done, he reached into a bag that was tied to the saddle and finding what he was looking for. Setting himself down beside the horse, Vegeta nibbled on a small loaf of bread. He slowly reached over to where his horse's nuzzle was and broke off a piece as his horse quickly snatched up the piece and guzzled it down.

He let out a small chuckle and returned to finish his lunch.

After he was done, the lone ranger got up and brushed himself off before once again, hopping back onto his horse and continue the search when he heard slight laughter.

"What the-" Confused, he rode off to find the owner of the noise.

* * *

After countless days without a shower, Bulma finally found a creek with a small water fall that was right above her. Overjoyed, she quickly ran over and began splashing in the water feeling more refreshed than she had in days.

The princess was having so much fun that she emitted a laugh or two, running the water through her dirty hair and splashing the water upon her pale face.

Deciding that it was better to hang up and dry out her clothes, she climbed out of the creek and began stripping down to nothing. What did it matter to her? No one was around. She giggled as she hung up her kimono and obi. "Now, where was I?" She laughed running back into the creek and dousing herself with the crystal clear water. Sure it was cold, but she was dirty. What was worse?

"Hello?"

She snapped out of her lovely 'trance' and began to frantically scan the remote area. "Hello?" She echoed, wondering if maybe it was her imagination. That was until it answered.

"Who are you?"

Now discovering that someone could see her, she quickly ran for cover. Only finding a small bush near by, she hid her body behind it while her head poked out, still searching for the owner of the voice.

"Where are you?" She cried out, nervously. Who was this? What if he captured her? Well one things for sure: she cannot let him know who she really is. For it could be one of her father's soldiers here to bring her back home. That's a total NO, she scoffed at the idea. Or it could be a hunter who might just be lonely and who knows, a rich heiress like herself could be the 'one' to be his partner. Her face wrinkled up in disgust at that idea.

"I'm at the top of the waterfall." The voice suddenly answered, interrupting her argument with herself. She almost forgot that there was a stranger who was 'spying on her'… almost.

"Turn around." She shouted back.

"What!" The voice, now sounded irritated and annoyed.

"Just do it! I'll be out in a sec." She retorted back, now getting annoyed herself. Did he have no respect?

She reached out to the branch that held her kimono and obi. Bulma quickly snatched the items and threw them on, even though they were still wet and cold as hell.

"Come down here!" She shouted, stepping out from the bush as she spotted the dark stranger.

Slowly, she saw as the man turned his back towards her and walked away. Confused, the princess ran to the side of the waterfall to discover the man walking slowly towards her.

"Who are you?" Bulma asked, tilting her head, trying to get a better look at him.

He lifted his head to meet her gaze as his blackened eyes settled upon her. "I asked you first." He growled.

She almost jumped, taken aback by his tone and disrespect. "How dare you! Don't you know who I am?" Realizing her stupidity, she slapped her hand over her mouth. _'Damn you Bulma!'_ Her head screamed at her. _'You almost gave us away!'_

The stranger rolled his eyes, completely annoyed and answered bitterly. "No I don't. Would you care to enlighten me?" His gaze seemed like it was weighing her down.

"K-Kierra. My name is Kierra." The princess answered hesitantly.

_'Kierra? I thought the princess's name was Bulma.'_ He thought deeply for a second. _'I wonder…'_

"Well '_Kierra_', my name is Vegeta, and I have one question to ask you." He smirked slightly. "Why are you in the middle of a dark forest and all by yourself?"

* * *

**A/N**: Yawn I know, I don't think this chapter is as good as it could have been, and for that I am sorry. But I promise you, it will get better. Also, I know that it was a 'weird' place to end off but its about 1:30 AM and I'm exhausted but I wanted to get this posted by tonight, so I did.

Also, I'm sorry it is 'officially' two days late. I didn't know that I had that much stuff to do for the fourth of July. Sorry folks! But hey, at least its updated sooner than my other work wink wink

Anyways, have a good one people!

**Thanx again to all my reviewers! I love to hear from you all!**

Much Love,

_**Yomegagurl01**_


End file.
